Lily y James
by Merodeadora
Summary: LJ el la ama pero no lo sabe demostrar, ella lo odia. KS se odian. JR se aman, pero son timidosLos merodeadores y las chicas en su ultimo año en hogwarts. Cuanto tardaran en darse cuenta que tienen al amor de su vida en frente suyo? RR, please!
1. El regreso a Hogwarts

Hola! bueno, este ff lo escribi hace mucho tiempo, y me decidi a seguirlo.. por ahora tengo solo 2 capitulos, pero pronto habra mas... (no puedo asegurar nada, pq ahora vuelvo al colegio, y tengo mucho que estudiar) pero voy a intentar escribir lo mas que pueda...

y algo muuuuuuuuuy importante: DEJEN REVIEWS! SINO NOOOOO SIGOOO! (y va enserio)

sin mas... los dejo con el ff! (leanse mis otros ff! jaja, tan en mi profile!)

* * *

1. El regreso a Hogwarts

Eran las 8 de la mañana del 1º de septiembre.

Un joven muy apuesto, moreno, de cabello misteriosa y exageradamente alborotado, y unos ojos cafés escondidos tras una redondas gafas, despertó con los primero rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de se habitación.

Se dio vuelta y cogió de su mesita de luz una foto de una hermosa pelirroja que lo saludaba alegremente. Esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y melancólica.

Hoy la volveré a ver... al fin – suspiró y volvió a colocar la foto en la mesa de luz

Miró hacia un lado y vio a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, un moreno al igual que él, muy guapo, durmiendo pacíficamente... se le ocurrió una idea que solo se hubiera ocurrido a un auténtico Merodeador. Fue hacia el baño, agarró un balde y lo llenó con agua fría de la canilla y como toque final, hizo aparecer un par de cubitos de hielo... Fue hasta donde dormía Sirius... estaba a punto de tirárselo en la cara cuando se le ocurrió algo mejor...

AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

James se revolcaba de risa en el piso sosteniéndose la panza, mientras su amigo gritaba de susto y frío con todo es pantalón mojado.

Lo siento, Canuto, te veías tan lindo durmiendo así que no me pude contener! – decía James Potter entre carcajadas

Gracias, yo también te quiero!

Bueno... ya son las 8... te tenía que despertar... en un rato nos vamos... Me voy a duchar

Ah, No, no, no... tu me hiciste esto, ahora te la aguantas! – dijo Sirius burlonamente, aunque todavía agarrándose la zona del pantalón mojada, antes de entrar corriendo en el baño y cerrar la puerta.

Alohomora! – gritó James, pero la puerta no se abrió – que hiciste?

Sirius reía

La hechizaste!

Rió más fuerte

Rayos!

El chico se volvió a sentar en su cama, y volvió a tomar la foto que había estado mirando todos los días y todas las noches desde que había terminado su sexto curso en Hogwarts, el año anterior... desde que no veía a su Lily...

Jamsie! – Se escuchó un grito femenino desde escaleras abajo

Ya voy mamá!

Apúrense, que van a llegar tarde, todavía deben desayunar!

Ya bajo! – le gritó James a su madre mientras de fondo se escuchaba el "dulce" canto de Sirius bajo la ducha.

Sirius salió de bañarse y James ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación, ya había desayunado, y estaba listo para bañarse. El primero se dirigió hasta la mesa de luz.

Estuviste viendo su foto otra vez?

Cuándo no lo he hecho, amigo?

Esa chica te está volviendo loco

Recién te das cuenta? – dijo con la mirada perdida justo entes de cerrar la puerta del baño tras él

Es un caso perdido... – dijo Sirius para sí mismo

Una vez que ambos hubiesen desayunado, fueron afuera a ayudar al señor Potter a subir los pesados baúles al enorme y lujoso auto.

Adiós mamá!

Adiós señora Potter, muchas gracias por todo!

De nada Sirius, sabes que eres como un hijo para nosotros... y ya deja de llamarme señora Potter!

Lo siento, Annie – dijo riendo tímidamente

Así esta mejor. Adiós Jamsie, adiós Sirius – dijo besándoles la frente a ambos – denle mis saludos a Remus y a Peter... y por favor, recuerden lo que les dije: nada de travesuras ni bromas este año... no sea cosa que reciba alguna carta de parte del director diciendo que hicieron algo como lo que hicieron el primer día de escuela del año pasado...

Los dos muchachos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas con el recuerdo de esa broma.

Jajaja... y cuando... jajaja... se inflaron... y... y... subieron... jajaja! – intentaba decir Sirius

Si, Sirius, si... a eso me refiero... por favor, intenten ser buenos chicos este año...

Los chicos dejaron de reír y en un intento de estar serios, respondieron

Lo prometemos... – dijeron ambos con un par de dedos cruzados, una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa pícara. Se subieron al coche y emprendieron marcha hacia King Cross.

---

Como todos los años, la estación estaba llena de gente, entre quienes se podían distinguir muchos chicos entre 11 y 17 años, acompañados algunos por sus padres, y llevando un enorme baúl y algunos una jaula en un carrito.

Tras despedirse del señor Potter, James y Sirius se encontraron se dirigieron al muro que se encontraba entre los andenes 9 y 10. Allí se encontraron con Remus y Peter... los otros dos Merodeadores.

Lunático, Colagusano! Tanto tiempo! Qué tal las vacaciones? – preguntó Sirius abrazando a sus amigos sin dejarlos respirar.

Hol...– intentó decir Peter asfixiado

Los quiero!

Eh... Sirius, te vimos hace dos días – dijo Remus riendo

Si lo se, pero muchas cosas pueden pasarles en dos días, no?

Si, pero...

En fin, creo que mejor cruzamos... – dijo por fin James

Los cuatro cruzaron la pared que dividía a las plataformas 9 y 10, y se encontraron frente a un gran tren rojo escarlata y negro, con la inscripción "Expresso de Hogwarts" en la delantera.

Miraron el gran reloj que estaba en la pared y vieron que daban las 10:59, se miraron entre ellos desorientados, luego miraron al tren, todo repleto de gente.

Corrieron a toda velocidad con sus pesados baúles y entraron.

---

En un compartimiento del Expresso que los llevaría al castillo de Hogwarts se encontraban tres chicas. La primera de ellas se llamaba Lilliane Evans, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda. Sentada junto a ella estaba Juliet Rayan, pelo largo lacio y negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, y, como Lily, era de mediana estatura, y por último, frente a ellas se encontraba Kathleen Trane, era un poco más baja que sus dos amigas, era rubia con leves ondas en su pelo desmechado, y tenía unos vivaces ojos celestes..

Conversaban animadamente sobre los diversos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido ese verano, cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió, interrumpiéndolas, y entraron por ella tres chicos muy apuestos. A la cabeza estaba James, con esa mirada de superioridad que todos ya le conocían, pasó una mano por su cabello ya muy desordenado. A la derecha se encontraba Sirius, que no tardó en cruzar una mirada de profundo odio con Kat: no se soportaban desde el primer momento en que se vieron, pero aún así, a él le gustaba molestarla. Y por último, a la izquierda de James, estaba Remus, quien paseó la mirada entre las tres chicas del compartimiento amistosamente, y al cruzarse con la de Julie, ambos miraron para otro lado instantáneamente. Remus y Julie habían sido novios durante la primera mitad del año anterior, y desde que ya no lo eran, no habían cruzado palabra, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos.

Hola chicas...

Adiós Potter – espetó Lily

No, no... dije hola!

Puedes dejarnos en paz!... ah, no me olvidaba, eso no está en tu naturaleza...

Shhh... tranquila, no te alteres... – decía él en un tono de tranquilidad que sabía que la pondría mas histérica que su simple presencia.

Ayyyy!

Al parecer, Sirius ya se había instalado en un lugar muy próximo a Kat, lo que no parecía agradarle mucho a la rubia...

Escoge... o sales, o te saco yo...

Uy! Que miedo!

A la una...

"She's got a ticket to ride... She's got a ticket to ride-a-aaaaa" – él no la escuchaba

A las dos…

"She's got a ticket to rideeeeeeeeee!"

A las tres!

"But she don... – muy tarde, Kat se había abalanzado sobre el moreno, agarrándolo desprevenido… pero para su mala suerte, él tenía mas fuerza...

Suéltame, Black!

Que dijiste? – el la mantenía entre sus brazos, sus rostros enfrentados, y le sostenía las manos de tal forma que no pudiera salir

No te hagas el idiota, que me sueltes!

Mmm... pídelo bien

No!

No oigo, no oigo...

Basta!

Vamos, repite conmigo... Sirius, el mejor, el mas bello, el más inteligente, el mejor en la cam.. auch!

Ni en tus sueños! – gritó liberándose por fin de sus brazos y pegándole una fuerte y sonora cachetada.

Hola, Lils – dijo Remus bajo la mirada celosa y asesina de James

Hola, Remus

Aunque todo lo relacionado con la palabra "Merodeadores", a las chicas les cayera mal, Remus era la excepción. Él no era como Sirius y James, aunque le gustara hacer bromas con ellos y fuera su mejor amigo, él era mas tranquilo, más amable...

Era muy amigo de Lily más que nada, y ella era la única de las chicas que sabía de su licantropía.

Cómo has estado?

Bien y tú?

También...

Sirius y Kat se lanzaban insultos inimaginables y se zarandeaban el uno al otro para todos lados del compartimiento. Lily, Remus, James y Julie se quedaron viendo el espectáculo que estaban dando.

De pronto, Lily sintió cómo un brazo masculino rodeaba su hombro.

Hola mi amor – dijo James en tono meloso.

Suéltame, insecto!

Hey! Qué sucede?

Ay! Me das a-s-c-o!

Lily, Lily, Lily... de qué sirve seguir ocultando tus sentimientos?... solo admite que estas loca por mí y así podremos... – decía James mientras se acercaba acosadoramente a la pelirroja

PUM!... recibió un golpe en sus partes, cortesía de Lily.

Decías, Potter?

Au!... entiendo...

Ah! Algo más... para ti soy Evans

Entre los dos circos que montaban Sirius con Kat y James con Lily, y entre las incómodas miradas entre Remus y Julie, transcurrió la primera mitad del viaje.

BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó una muy harta Julie. Este repentino grito congeló la escena tal y como estaba: Kat estaba encima de Sirius, tratando de soltarse de su mano, la cual sostenía los brazos de la chica juntos. James ya iba por su quinto golpe, en distintas partes de su cuerpo – Ustedes tres – dijo amenazadoramente, refiriéndose a los Merodeadores – Se van ya aquí!... nosotros llegamos primero, y nadie les dio permiso para instalarse y comenzar a molestarnos... así que ADIOS!

Julie, Julie, Julie... – empezó Sirius

RAYAN!

Bueno... Rayan, Rayan, Rayan... contenta? – ella solo lo miró con una expresión que se podría traducir en "sáquenme a Sirius-soy-lo-máximo-Black de encima... pero que sea YA!" – Prosigo... no se si entiendes que no hay compartimientos libres! Que quieres? Que éstos tres apuestos chicos queden desamparados? – dijo poniendo cara de perrito (N/A: ironía?)

Eso es lo que intento decir, Black! ahora, lee mis labios... FUERA! – gritó Kat

No nos iremos...

Oh... si que se irán...

Viéndose venir otro escándalo Sirius vs. Kat, Lily (en contra de su voluntad) dijo:

Bueno... no empiecen otra vez... me cuesta decir esto, pero... se quedan, pero ustedes allá y nosotras aquí... y no nos hablan, métanse en sus asuntos, y nosotras en los nuestros... ok?

Siiii!... esa es mi Lily! – festejó Sirius

EVANS!

Bueno, bueno... Seguro que no quieres la compañía de Jamsie? – dijo James

Nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida... un preguntita Potter...

Dime, hermosa...

Quieres quedarte sin día del padre?

No...

ENTONCES SACA TU MALDITA MANO DE MI HOMBRO Y DEJA DE DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA!

Asombrosamente, el pacto funcionó mejor de lo que todos habían pensado. Cabe decir que a James le costó un poco dejar en paz a Lily, pero por el bien de su salud debió hacerlo. Sirius se conformó con cantarle al oído a Kat todo el viaje.

Faltaban apenas 10 minutos para que el tren arribara a la estación de Hogsmeade, y hacía 20 minutos que los Merodeadores (incluido Peter, quien recién llegaba de estar con Samy, su novia de Ravenclaw), se habían encerrado en una ronda dónde hablaban en voz muy baja para que las chicas no pudieran oírlos. Éstas por fin se los habían sacado de encima, pero no estaban muy contentas con su repentina reunión: los Merodeadores acostumbraban hacer una buena broma para inaugurar el año... solo esperaban no ser las víctimas.

Cuando estaban por llegar, Remus y Lily se separaron de sus respectivos amigos para cumplir con sus deberes de prefectos: debían llevar a los de primero dónde se encontraba Hagrid, para que luego éste los llevara al castillo en los botes.

Remus...

Si, Lils?

Se puede saber qué estaban planeando?

Mmm... no, Lily, lo lamento, pero no... – Remus reía

Pero...

Solo te puedo asegurar que te vas a reír mucho...

Bueeeeeno...

Una vez que llevaron a los de primero a su destino, volvieron con sus amigos.

Lily, Kat y Julie se subieron a un carruaje, y para su suerte, los Merodeadores se subieron a otro, seguramente para seguir planeando su broma de inauguración.

A medio camino se empezó a divisar la sombra de un gran castillo, con sus pequeñas ventanas iluminadas, sus pasillos, sus aulas, sus torres, su magia... estaban en casa.

* * *

y? dejen reviewssss! 

prometo contestarlos todos si es que me dejan! adiossssssss 

Merodeadora 


	2. La broma

2. La broma

Ya habían arribado todos al enorme castillo.

Chicos y chicas de todos los cursos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas en el Gran Comedor. Murmullos de alegría inundaban el ambiente, tal y como ocurría todos los primeros días de todos lo años, los estudiantes estaban felices y eufóricos por el hecho de volver al colegio.

Al fin, solas y sin esos idiotas! – exclamó Kat

Sii! – gritó Lily – creo que fue el peor viaje que tuvimos en estos 7 años...

No me aguanto más a James-soy-demasiado-sexy-Potter

No fue tan malo... – dijo Julie

Mmm!... que pasa? Pensando en Remusin? – preguntó Kat

Julie solo suspiró y miró al vacío

Lo extrañas, no? – dijo Lily poniéndose seria

Si...

Bueno, chicos, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de nuestras penas más tarde! Es el primer día... no pienses en ese idiota!

No es ningún idiota, Kat...

Es un Merodeador... tenía entendido que eran sinónimos

No con Remus... – Julie lo miraba

Eh... con total sinceridad... se te cae la baba, Julie – comentó su amiga

Jajaja – rió Lily

Chicas, shhh! Vienen los de primero!

Se abrió la enorme puerta de madera y entró por ella Hagrid con los chicos de primero, los cuales temblaban hasta la médula.

Luego de la selección, los murmullos volvieron a inundar el ambiente.

El director Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento e instantáneamente, un denso y repentino silencio se apoderó de todos.

Bienvenidos sean!

Pero no habló más. Dumbledore no pudo seguir con su ya conocido discurso de principio de año, ya que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, captando la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí. Los Merodeadores entraron con posturas desafiantes al Gran Comedor, bajo la mirada de todos. La repentina entrada de los "Sex- symbols" del colegio (N/A: hay que aclarar que no hablo de la rata asquerosa?), produjo diversas reacciones entre la multitud: Lily, Kat y Julie bufaron, la multitud masculina giró la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado, los Slytherin los miraron de arriba abajo con cara de asco, pero la reacción mas nociva y notoria fueron los gritos desaforados e histéricos de chicas de todos los cursos y edades (incluso algunas de primero), mientras pedían el rimel y en lápiz labial a sus amigas para darse un retoque y los miraban con caras que intentaban ser seductoras.

Ellos pasaron saludando a toda la multitud femenina, como si se tratara de actores o cantante famosos con sus fans, y se dirigieron a sus asientos como si no hubieran interrumpido nada.

Dumbledore les dirigió una mirada que pasó de ser asesina a ser cómplice y amistosa: los Merodeadores y el director tenían una relación muy buena y muy estrecha, seguramente por la cantidad de castigos con él que habían tenido que cumplir.

Luego de ésta prolongada interrupción, Dumbledore continuó con su discurso:

Bueno, como decía, bienvenidos a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y a los de primero a éste nuevo año! Espero que todos tengan una grata estadía en el castillo. Antes de comenzar con nuestro banquete, quiero recordarles algunas cosas obvias para algunos, pero necesarias: el bosque prohibido está, como su nombre lo indica, prohibido, al igual que merodear – miro a los chicos significativamente – por los pasillos pasada la media noche... y esto incluye a todos los cursos. Al terminar el banquete, los prefectos guiarán a sus respectivas casas a sus Salas Comunes y darán las indicaciones pertinentes... ahora si!... Oh, rayos!

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, giraron la cabeza y apuntaron la mirada hacia el mismo lugar que el director. Las mesas pertenecientes a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, estallaron en sonoras y exageradas carcajadas.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin estaban sentados como si nada, mirando con el seño fruncido a los demás, y tratando de averiguar el motivo se su risa.

Oh, no! – se oyó la voz de Snape al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle: todos los estudiantes de Slytherin estaban en ropa interior!... y no solo eso, sino en ropa interior femenina, la cual (en otro cuerpo) se vería excesivamente provocadora, pero en este caso, provocaba un paisaje muy desagradable.

Los gritos provenientes de esa mesa fueron tapados por las risas generales que subían de volumen. La gente se agarraba la panza del dolor que la risa les provocaba, mientras, la mayoría intentaba a la vez taparse los ojos para no tener que ver semejante desastre.

Los que se hallaban en ropa interior intentaban taparse por todos los medios, pero sin mucho éxito.

En la mesa de Gryffindor nadie paraba de reír, ni siquiera Lily, Kat y Julie podían hacerlo (sin mencionar a los Merodeadores, que ya se revolcaban por el piso)

Si que... jajaja... la hicimos... jaja... buena! – intentó decir James mientras se levantaba del suelo

Si! Jajá

Costó unos buenos minutos que los merodeadores se calmaran lo suficiente como para decir dos palabras seguidas...

Cuando la cara de Mc'Gonagall empezó a pasar de rojo a violeta, pensaron que ya había sido suficiente.

Tan rápido! – decía Sirius con cara de perro sin comida

Es algo lindo verlos así, no?

Siii!... dejémoslos!

Tentador...

Chicos... Mc'Gonagall se acerca... y no parece que nos vaya a hacer precisamente una fiesta... – Observó Remus

A la cuenta de tres... – dijo James

Los Merodeadores contaron hasta tres e hicieron el contrahechizo. Cuatro rayos celestes fueron a la velocidad de la luz hacia la mesa de Slytherin y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban todos vestidos... pero no se los veía muy felices.

Los cuatro chicos mantuvieron sus cabezas erguidas y sus sonrisas amplias por mucho rato. El orgullo no les entraba en el cuerpo.

Los atacados no dejaban de mirarlos con odio y no dieron vuelta su cabeza ni sus miradas llenas de ira hasta que los murmullos volvieron a inundar el lugar.

La profesora Mc'Gonagall llego hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió a los Merodeadores

Mañana, 8 de la mañana, despacho del director, los cuatro... – su rostro era indescriptible – los castigaría en el acto, pero creo que no vale la pena arruinarle el día a los demás por su inmadurez – dijo y se retiró a paso rápido

Dumbledore no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente aplaudió una vez y las cuatro mesas se llenaron de exquisitos manjares.

Me pagas da zad? – intentó decir Lily

Que quedes?

La sal...

Ah, si..

Linda bromita, no? – le susurró alguien al oído a Lily

Hermosa... salí...

Que pasa ahora, princesa?

Hay!... no te das cuenta?... estoy comiendo, no es el mejor momento para verte... quieres que vomite encima tuyo?

James la miró falsamente ofendido y se fue a sentar con sus amigos

Hola Lils... – era David Waker, de Hufflepuf

Se habían hecho muy amigos en quinto año, ya que ambos eran prefectos.

David era en verdad muy guapo, era alto, con ojos negros y castaño.

Hola, Dav! Siéntate!

Como has estado, Lils?

Unos asientos atrás, alguien los miraba con el rostro lleno de ira.

Lily y Dav conversaban muy animadamente... parecía casi como que coqueteaban, pensaba James... Por qué demonios Lily no era así de amigable con él?... que tenía él que no tuviera ese?... o su propio amigo, Remus?

Me las va a pagar...

Quien? – indagó el licántropo

Ese... – dijo señalando a David

Que te hizo?

Existe...

Esa es razón suficiente?

Mmm... es amigo de la chica por la que suspiro hace 6 años?

Cornyyyyy... estas celoso? – dijo Sirius

Celoso?

Siiiii!

No...

Si

No

Si

No

No

Si

Ja! Caíste... estas celoso! – festejó

Sirius... ya párala...- dijo Remus notando que su amigo estaba concentrando toda la sangre de su cuerpo en su cabeza – eh... chicos, creo que debo ir yendo con los prefectos...

Remus...

Si?

Hazme un favor... me averiguas todo lo que puedas sobre ese... ok?

De acuerdo

Te debo una, amigo...

Cuando en las mesas solo quedaban restos de lo que había sido una deliciosa comida, los estudiantes se fueron levantando de a poco para dirigirse a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Lily y David se levantaron juntos para ir a cumplir con sus deberes como prefectos y llevar a los alumnos a sus Salas Comunes y explicarles las reglas de la casa a los de primero.

Remus! Conoces a David, no? – dijo la pelirroja feliz, cuando Remus llego donde ellos se encontraban

Por supuesto que si... hola... vámonos, Lily... – dijo muy cortante

Y a éste que le sucede? – indagó Dav en un susurro

No sabe no contesta

Cuando ya todo el alumnado se había organizado, Lily y Remus se fueron por un lado y David por el otro.

Te pasa algo? – indagó ella

Mmm... no, por qué lo preguntas?

No lo se... por la cara con la que mirabas a David, capaz...

Qué cara querías que pusiera! No es mi amigo de la infancia!

Bueno, pero podrías haber sido más agradable, no?

Es amigo tuyo? – preguntó entornando los ojos

Si... eh... que te sucede!

Nada... no puedo querer saber sobre tu vida! Somos amigos, no?

Si... Remus, estás a la defensiva

No – dijo rotundamente

A esto le siguió un silencio

A propósito, Lils... de qué año es?

De séptimo – Lily parecía confundida

Casa?

Ravenclaw... BASTA!

QUE!

No preguntes más!

Bueno, no te pongas histérica!

Histérica!... no delires!

Yo!... deliro!

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas

Me parece que ambos estamos un poco susceptibles... – observó él

Comienzo de clases?

Mmm... puede

Julie?

Mmm... puede

Entiendo... quieres hablar del tema?

Mañana, talvez... gracias de todos modos...

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y dijeron todo lo que debían decir.

Una vez que todos se habían ido a sus cuartos, se despidieron y cada uno subió por las respectivas escaleras.

Remus entró en el cuarto

Hola chicos...

James se abalanzó sobre él

Quien es ese? Qué tiene con Lily? De qué casa y de qué año es? Cuál es su habitación? Puedo matarlo ahora o mejor espero hasta mañana?

Cálmate, cornamenta!

Contesta algo!... tienes muchas opciones!

Su nombre es David, es de séptimo, de Ravenclaw, y hasta donde tengo entendido, no tiene nada más con Lily que una simple amistad

James se tiró en su cama... bastante aliviado

Remus se acercó a él...

Eh... no lo vas a matar, no?

Mmm... no, por ahora...

James... es solo su amigo, nada más... por lo menos espera a ver si hace algo realmente sospechoso para inculparlo de algo...

Si... puede que si... Remus: prométeme que me dirás todo lo que Lily te cuente sobre él... tu eres su amigo, por favor

Sabes que si...

Te debo una

Dos

Me las piensas cobrar!

Mmm

Juegas ajedrez mágico?

Preparado para perder?

Perder?... Já...já!

Sirius y Peter? – indagó el licántropo

Se escucho un fuerte y desagradable ronquido

Creo que ubiqué a Peter... jaja... y Sirius

Se abrió la puerta del baño y salió una gran cantidad de vapor, que se disolvió dejando ver a Sirius con la toalla atada en la cintura (N/A: el teclado se llena de baba) y con cara de satisfacción

Nunca olviden el consejo del tío Sirius... un baño de inmersión con sales, es lo mejor... Oh si...

Los demás rieron

----

Lily entró en la habitación de las chicas. Sus dos amigas estaban en la cama de Julie. Kat la abrazaba... las cosas no se veían muy bien.

Qué sucede aquí? – indagó Lily preocupada

Adivina... no es muy difícil... empieza con "R" y termina con "emus"

Y ahora que es?

Julie sollozó más fuerte

Lo de siempre...

Era obvio lo que pasaba. Esta situación se venía repitiendo desde la segunda mitad del año anterior... desde el rompimiento de Julie con el Licántropo.

Qué chico decente rompe contigo sin darte razones! Ni siquiera intento darme una excusa!... Simplemente dijo: "No podemos seguir juntos, no me preguntes por qué" y se fue! Y desde ese momento ni me mira a los ojos!... que diablos le sucede!

Es un idiota – dijo Kat

No! – gritaron las otras

Es un merodeador, chicas! – Kat tenía un lema: Merodeador y pedazo de moco eran lo mismo.

Es Remus

Bueno, sea quien sea... no merece tus lágrimas, amiga! Arriba! Antes que te des cuenta, lo tendrás a tu pies!

No lo creo...

Quieres que hable con el? – se ofreció Lily

La pelirroja sabía que Remus seguía sintiendo cosas por Julie, éste no se lo había dicho nunca, pero lo presentía... por no decir que era obvio.

No, necesito olvidarlo

No creo que valga la pena que lo olvides

Si vale la pena... si el me quisiera, no habríamos terminado... Por qué condenada razón no puedo olvidarlo!

---

La extraño

No pensaste en volver con ella?

Si, y en todo momento... pero eso significaría contarle lo que soy... y no creo que me acepte... no después de lo que dijo

No sabe lo que dijo... No sabía nada de lo tuyo – lo consoló James

Lo se... y no la culpo. Pero que la extraño?... si, y mucho

---

Es insoportable!... el mejor en la cama! Puaj... nunca lo probaría! – gritó Kat

Sus amigas rieron.

Es que tanto le cuesta dejarme en paz!... no es taaaan difícil!

Y bueno... por algo será... mmm... – jugó Julie

NUNCA! NI LO PIENSES! Hagamos una promesa: nunca besaremos, saldremos, ni nos enamoraremos de ningún merodeador!

Mmm... creo que ya rompí la promesa antes de hacerla...

Bueno, tú, Lils... lo prometes?

Peor no hace falta ni decirlo!... prometido!

Kat y Lily juntaron sus manos muy seguras de si mismas.

---

Como se encuentra tu cara, Canuto!... te dio duro la rubia, eh!

Shhh! Cállate!... que tu por poco te quedas sin día del padre

Voy a ser sincero contigo Sirius – dijo Remus – esa chica... Kat... te gusta?

QUE, QUE! Pero puedes decirme que idea es esa y quien te la metió en la cabeza!

Bueno, bueno... por qué esa reacción tan violenta? – dijo James entornando los ojos.

Basta!... solo me gusta molestarla. Además, ni loco ligaría con ella ni con ninguna de sus amigas raritas... soy de otro nivel...

---

Su ego es más grande que su cuerpo! – exclamó Kat furiosa

Bájate de la cama! Se va a caer! Y tranquilízate! – le grito Lily

Como te altera Black, eh! – dijo Julie

Creo que dejamos en claro eso, Julie!

Y ya que estamos en el tema chicos... a que piensas llegar con Dav, Lils?

A nada, es mi amigo, no puedo tener un amigo?

Si... pero no me voy a cansar de decirte que sospecho que el tenga otras intenciones con tigo que una simple amistad!

No... y si así fuera, no lo aceptaría... lo quiero como amigo, y nada mas!

No seas aburrida! – dijo Kat – Sabes que algo t gusta!... acaso no viste lo lindo que es?

Te lo regalo con moño si lo quieres

No!... a ti te gusta

No

Un poquito?

No

Chiquitito?

No

Mmm... bueno, como quieras..

---

La amo, cada vez más... no aguanto verla sabiendo que me odia

No te odia! – dijo Sirius dudando

Bueno... si, te odia... pero alguna vez te has preguntando por qué? – dijo Remus

Mil veces! Y no encuentro respuesta alguna! Ninguna chica hasta ahora había podido resistirse a mis encantos, solo ella!

Fíjate en lo que acabas de decir!

Que?

Bueno, eso!... así la tratas a ella, por eso piensa que no eres mas que un egocéntrico... y debes admitir que se te suben un poco los humos, amigo

Y eso que? Ustedes bien saben que no soy nada egocéntrico!

Mmm

Bueno, no mucho!

Demuéstraselo!... basta, me harte de ser tu psicólogo!

Tu que?

Nada, no importa

Bueno, entonces, dejo de mostrarme así con ella, me querrá y punto! – dijo James feliz

Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Cornamenta!... necesitaras tiempo para recuperar lo que perdiste en 6 años!

Lo haré... Lily Evans será mía...

---

Y Jamsieeeeee?

Potter?

No, mi tía... si, tonta!

Lo detesto!

Parece que no piensa hacerte este año mucho mas fácil que los demás...

No me interesa, no voy a permitir que me arruine mi último año en Hogwarts, de ninguna manera!

Ni yo el señorito Sirius- solo- existo- yo- Black!

Madurará algún día Potter! Dios mío! Es tan... insoportable!

Lo...

---

La...

---

LO ODIO!

---

LA AMO!


End file.
